The London Experiment Ch 1
by Nneave
Summary: Penny and Leonard break up, grow up and then meet and reunite. Slight OU in that he didn't promise to not propose/timeline maybe off. Kissing & implied sex, language as show. This story was inspired by Sarah #1, I met at a Christian Kane concert. This is complete, however I had a drabble idea for afterwards; 5000 words later I have the start of another story - curse you 5M's xxx
1. Chapter 1

The invitation has sat on her kitchen table for two weeks; she picked it up and for the hundredth time, read:

_Penny and Guest_

_You are warmly invited to a presentation of the _

_Stephen Hawking Award for Physics_

_To Dr Leonard Hoffsteader_

_At the University of Oxford, England._

_R.S.V.P_

After their last break up she'd moved to England; run away really. She'd just packed a weekend bag, thinking she'd see her parents and be back in a few days but she'd got to the airport and panicked. What if he bombarded her with calls and emails or worse, Leonard followed her out this time? So completely on impulse, she'd gone to Sarah's, her old school friend who lived in London. The return ticket emptied the little bit of savings she had but she knew she needed time away. No pressure, no phone calls, no Leonard. That was nearly 4 years ago, and she was still here. Her life was unrecognisable now, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She still house shared with Sarah and her boyfriend; they were disgustingly normal, although Dexter had that British humour that she loved; it reminded her of the guys, slightly wry, a little self deprecating, and very dry. The difference was this time she got it; it wasn't about quantum physics or obscure Star Trek references it was about people, life and just stuff; things that she understood.

Stupid as it sounds, it gave her confidence again not being the only one in the room who didn't understood the conversation, to be around people she understood – she loved the guys, she loved Sheldon's quirks, Raj's shyness and even Howard's sexual overtones to everything, but she still felt like the odd one out. Having Amy and Bernadette around should have helped, more girls balancing out the group, but no. Instead she felt even more like the outsider. Once they started talking about this theory or that experiment, all she could contribute was stale cheesecake.

It wasn't supposed to have been like that. She'd never been the 'it' girl at school but as a cheerleader she'd been part of 'that' crowd; cheerleaders and quarterbacks, sleepovers and prom queens. She was pretty and things came easily to her back then and she thought life would too; but she'd been wrong. She was supposed to move to LA and after six months make a big breakthrough and become a star. She was supposed to be the centre of the party, the heart of the group and the one everyone wanted to be around. Instead she felt like the one people patted on the head and humoured when she said something stupid. Like when a small child announces she wants to be butterfly when she grows up, and all the adults tell her she's beautiful and clever but really they are thinking she'll learn. Well Penny had learned.

She put the invitation back on the counter and grabbed her coat, she sure wasn't in Pasedena anymore, and headed out to work, snatching her keys from the counter as she headed out the door. She couldn't quite get the thought of Leonard out of her head. She wanted desperately to see him again, to see how he was, tell him she was sorry and to make things right between them but she felt awkward, clumsy and maybe just a little too stubborn. Running off like that was stupid but she hadn't known what else to do. She'd tried talking to him, she'd tried not talking to him, she'd even tried yelling at him; but it just made him cling on tighter. Maybe she shouldn't go, she didn't want to give him the impression she still missed him, she had a good life, what was the point of bringing up old heart ache? Not to mention the whole 'and guest' thing was just a trap. If she brought a guy and Leonard didn't bring anyone she'd feel like a bitch, but if she didn't and he did, she'd look like a loser and she didn't want that either. She thought about asking Sarah to go with her but Sarah was far too vocal about the fact Penny kept guys at arm's length, dating a guy once or twice at the most, not letting anyone in, and had often speculated that the reason might be a short guy with glasses, insecurities and a comic book addiction; taking her would be asking for ridicule.

Then she thought of Ben. She'd been riding in an elevator at work about a year ago when a mom and young teenager got in arguing about a birthday party for his cousin. The young man was clearly uncomfortable with going and his mum was trying to cajole him into attending, explaining it was his cousin and it was important. Penny smiled politely and tried not to stare as she listened to the exchange; he reminded her of Sheldon. She listened to his mum becoming more and more exasperated as she was reminded of the time they tried to have a party for Leonard's birthday. They reached the ground floor as mum finally gave up and delivered an ultimatum, that he would attend and he would enjoy it or there would be no more Star Trek in her house – ever!

"Excuse me, but I don't know if you realise," she said speaking directly to the young man, "but it's a non-optional social convention."

The young man stopped and looked at her and blinked as he considered her words, mum not sure what was happening, frowned but said nothing.

"Oh" he replied simply, "well, why didn't you just say that mum" and he stepped out of the elevator.

His mum, stunned into silence for the moment turned wordlessly to Penny, who just smiled back and nodded. "I have a friend like that" and stepped out to the lobby. She finally found her voice and called after her, rushing out just before the elevator door shut.

Janice and Penny chatted in a nearby bookstore cafe for over an hour about Ben and how he was different, how he struggled and about her fears for him. Incredibly bright, he seemed unable to make friends and what the Doctors called attachments to anyone and how he could be literal, and took comfort from routine. In return she spoke of her friend Sheldon; of his obsessional behaviour, she told her he'd broken into her apartment to tidy because the chaos bothered him so much, that he too was very intelligent but couldn't quite manage relationships the way others seemed to. Then Penny told her about Sheldon's friends. That over time he'd built up some strong bonds with people who loved him, even if they didn't always understand him. She told Janice that things would be okay, and that Ben, like Sheldon, could have a happy future but it may not be the future she expected for her son. He may or may not have the 2 kids and a dog and a picket fence but he would find happiness in his own way, and really that's all you could ask for isn't it?

Penny and Janice had kept in touch and Penny had even tentatively contacted Sheldon to ask if he would mentor Ben. Surprisingly, even before the ego boosting comments she'd planned, he'd agreed to correspond with Ben. Sheldon said he understood the pressure of brilliance better than anyone and would do what he could to help someone in a similar position; even if they were planning on studying something as banal as anthropology... Maybe that was the solution. She could invite Ben, not a date; but not alone either. It would be great for Ben to meet Sheldon and well who knew with Sheldon, but she'd give him a call after work and see what he thought. Feeling much better, she threw her energy into her work and started planning what she was going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd chosen the dress with great care, she wanted sophisticated and elegant, with enough sexy to beat anyone who might be on Leonard's arm. She wished again she'd still got the heart locket he'd given her before going to the North Sea, but she'd lost it a week before the break up and it had broken her heart. Leonard had helped her search but to no avail and Penny who was already feeling stifled saw it as an omen. She wanted to tell Leonard that it scared her; that the symbolism of losing her locket which had pictures of them together, so happy, had felt like an omen but she couldn't. She knew he would laugh at her fears, tell her it was irrational and meant nothing, that she was being stupid, it would be the psychic all over again – and maybe he'd be right. Maybe it did mean nothing to the universe; but what she couldn't say out loud, what she couldn't get him to hear, was the fact she felt she wasn't just losing her heart: but that she was losing herself. That all her plans to travel the world and see Venice and Paris were passing her by and she was starting to blame Leonard. Not that he would stop her, but because she was giving up. It was too easy to live as they were, to marry Leonard and settle down, have a couple of kids but what about her dreams. What about seeing the Taj Mahal? The Pyramids? Her plans depended on her being a star, without that, she didn't know who she was anymore. Was just being someone's wife going to be enough when she'd dreamed of so much? That was why she had ran, not because she didn't love Leonard but because she was scared she loved him so much she'd give up everything she'd ever wanted.

Mentally she shook herself, she wasn't a kid from Nebraska anymore, she was a professional woman and in control of her life. She attended work functions all the time, she could do this; she could do this. Ben looked adorable in his tuxedo, she told him it was very James Bond to which he responded, 'Penny this is not a date please don't fall in love with me. I'm only here to meet my hero and I don't have time for that nonsense'. Penny smiled and told him she would try very hard not to. Janice and her husband Michael had travelled down in convoy with them and was having an evening in the hotel restaurant before collecting him at his extended curfew of 10pm.

Due to traffic problems they arrived later than they expected and were ushered politely but firmly to their table for the evening. Leonard and Sheldon were seated on the dignitary table, but Penny was disappointed to realise she was not sat with Bernadette, Amy and the guys who she could see across the room and waved. However she smiled at her new table friends and made polite conversation until the opening speeches began. She listened to the introductions of each honorary, their contributions and their achievements but throughout it all she couldn't take her eyes off Leonard. She clapped when she heard the others clap, and reminded herself to pay attention to Ben, make sure he was okay and not out of his depth, which resulted in a 'shhhh, don't interupt' but all the while her real attention was focused on the man in the centre of the head table.

He looked the same, smarter maybe, but he always had cleaned up well, he just loved that damn hoodie so much. She wondered if he could see her through the lights. Nervously she touched her hair, and smoothed her dress as Sheldon got up to speak. She tried to listen, really she did and Ben nudged her excitedly encouraging her to clap as got to the podium, but once again her mind drifted to Leonard as she wondered if he still missed her.

After Sheldon's speech dinner was served, Penny tried to get away for a moment to see her friends but it seemed as though everyone wanted to talk to them, especially Leonard so she held back, nervous and self conscious, before she knew it the ceremony was resumed and more presentations were being made, finally she heard Sheldon introduce Leonard and everyone clapped again, and people stood as he came up to receive his award from Sheldon and Professor Hawkings. Penny heard him speak, she watched him smile and she saw him tilt his head as he thought, but she heard nothing of what he said, she just saw him, and held her breath as she remembered...


	3. Chapter 3

After the speeches and questions there was time for mingling, she excused herself to go to the bathroom and came out to find Ben waiting for her nervously. "Can I meet Sheldon now?"

She smiled gently and took a deep breath. Yes sweetie, let's go find Sheldon and the others, would you like to meet Dr. Hoffstadter too?"

Ben frowned, "Well, I don't object per say, but Sheldon says he's an idiot and I'd rather not waste my time with him when Sheldon is here."

Penny smiled, wondering if Sheldon was taking over the world, one nerd at a time. They made their way towards the group Sheldon was with, Penny was relieved to see everyone there, except Leonard, good, she thought, small steps. Amy spotted her first and came towards her, squeeling 'Bestie!' and giving her a hug that nearly broke her ribs. She laughed and told Amy it was good to see her too before embracing Raj briefly, telling them all it was good to see them, and asking how they were. When she got to Bernadette she could clearly see how well she was doing. "Oh my God, they let you on the plane in that condition! You look amazing, congratulations! When are you due?"

"Two months", Howard told her, beaming as he hugged her back.

"Congratulations you old dog, you! You'll be an amazing Father. Is your mom pleased?"

"Couldn't be more so," Bernadette broke in, "in fact I'm starting to think we may need visiting rights to get her back once she's born."

Penny moved along the group to Sheldon and gave him a big hug, and just because, a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Dear Lord. Penny, what are you doing?"

Penny just giggled, and stepped back to introduce her guest. "Sheldon, may I introduce Benjamin Cookson. Benjamin, this is Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

Clearly nervous, Ben stepped forward and shook Sheldon's hand, she watched amused as despite them both reaching for the sanitiser afterwards they moved slightly aside to talk together. Still lost in thought she didn't notice Leonard approaching.

"Penny?"

Her heart stopped. Taking a breath, she smiled before turning towards him. "Leonard" was all she managed before she launched into his arms and held on tightly. Conscious of the tears in her eyes she didn't understand the importance of how tight and how long he held her close to him. Blinking furiously, she told him he looked amazing, that she was so proud of him, she thanked him for inviting her – she knew she was babbling but couldn't stop. So instead she pulled back and took a deep another deep breath though no words came out. They just stood staring at each other in a half embrace, smiling. They didn't even notice as the others shared a look before moving to the bar for a drink.

"So, how you been?" Leonard asked awkwardly.

"Good, really good." Penny told him, before thinking that through, "I mean, not at first. That was horrible, but now. Now I'm good. Really good in fact", she qualified as she realised she was babbling again. "You? You look amazing," she repeated.

"Oh, I'm good, I'm you know; the same old..."

His voice trailed off as he saw the head of the committee approaching, "Dr Hoffstadter, here you are! There's someone I'd like you to meet, and I think you'll find it very beneficial."

Leonard started to say something but Penny cut him off, "Go, it's okay, I'll catch you later sweetie."

Leonard frowned, "Dr. Jenson, could you just give me two minutes please?"

"Of course," he replied smiling before walking back towards a group near the stage.

"Listen Penny, we, the guys and me are getting together in my room for a few drinks after this finishes. Will you come? Please?"

"Oh," Penny stutters, "It's just that I have to get my friend's son to his mom, and I wasn't really planning on staying too late..."

"Please Penny. It's been 4 years and I just want to catch up with my old friend and see how she is..."

Penny smiled stiffly, "I'll try, but no promises. Now go, smooze and enjoy yourself, this is your night. Everyone wants Leonard right?"

Leonard half smiled wondering if that included her but the pain in his eyes suggested he thought not. Penny watched him walk away, lifting her chin she made a decision, she took out her mobile phone and text Ben's parents, explaining she was going to stay and catch up with friends after they meeting them with Ben. After all they had brought separate cars so they could do their own thing. Janice had insisted despite Penny's assurances she would want to be able to spend time with her friends, not trawl around the University buildings, interrogating passing professors with Ben. She'd laughed at the time, and said it would be just like hanging out with her old friends but the truth was she was hiding from them. Afraid they wouldn't accept the new Penny or worse were angry that she'd abandoned them; but no. They had been warm and welcoming, even Sheldon; even Leonard: who had the most reason to be angry and suddenly she realised how much she had missed them; all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny sat just a little too close to Leonard, as they all told stories of what had been happening over the last few years, the disastrous situations they found themselves in, friendly arguments and rivalries that got out of hand. Howard even did his famous card trick, to 'give Sheldon another chance' of figuring it out. Penny felt like she'd never been away, that the walls were different but the friendship and love was still very much there, yet she found herself skirting questions about herself. She was proud of what she'd achieved but still in front of her friends she felt reluctant to tell her own story. She knew she was being silly, she knew they would be proud of her, well, maybe not Sheldon but that wasn't personal; he just didn't rate anyone else's abilities, but still she held back.

Penny squeezed Leonard's hand as she stood, "Guys as lovely as this is, I'm going to nip the bathroom and then I really need to get going. I'm sorry, I've missed you guys so much, but I'm exhausted and have a long drive in the morning." Everyone protested, but she smiled and headed towards the en-suite.

Leonard watched her go, smiling sadly. Once she was out of earshot he stood up and spoke in a loud whisper, "Everyone out." Everyone looked at him surprised and not moving. "Come on I mean it. Out."

Howard spoke up, "What? Your ex-girlfriend is here and you through us out, come on Leonard haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Leonard responded as he ushered them towards the door, "this is my only chance to talk to Penny so just hurry up will you before she comes back."

The others file out silently, but Bernadette hung back and kisses Leonard on the cheek "Good luck," she tells him as she squeezes his arm gently.

Leonard closes the door, just as Penny walks back. She stops and looks around the room, surprised that everyone has deserted them. "Wow, was it something I said?" She jokes as she picks up her coat from the dresser, smiling awkwardly. "Listen I should go..."

"Wait," Leonard interrupted her, his voice urgent, "I have something for you."

Penny frowned, "Really, you bought me something. You didn't have to do that, I..."

"No, no, I" he stammered, "I didn't ... I'm returning something that already belongs to you." He reached into his duffle bag in the bottom of the wardrobe and took out a small jewellery box. "I found it last week when I was boxing some stuff up, and I wanted you to have it." Penny's heart stopped as she realised what was in there. "I would have posted it but as I was here..." he shrugged nervously, realising she hadn't moved only stared at the box. "Only if you still want it, I mean, it's okay if you don't, or you could just change the pictures..."

"No, I..." her voice started trembling as she came forward and took the box, staring at the missing locket, reaching in she opened it to reveal pictures of the two of them in happier times. Again her eyes filled with tears and she found herself launching into his arms again. She hugged him hard, but this time couldn't hold the tears back.

"Penny are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Penny sobbed, "I just missed you guys so much", she told him, "today has been so amazing but hard too you know." She drew back but he held her in a half hug, looking straight into her eyes, she could see concern there. "Thank you Leonard, this means so much to me, I can't..." stopped unable to continue. He smiled gently at her, holding her gaze, then slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly. It took barely a heartbeat for her to respond, closing her eyes and enjoying the soft, slow kiss. It was several minutes before she broke off, and pulled away, shakily. "I have to go" she told him as she avoided looking at him by grabbing her handbag from the floor but in her haste, Penny accidentally tips it up. Cursing under her breath, she kneels down to scoop it up, as Leonard comes over towards her to help. "I can do it. Please, just leave it." She tells him and he can hear the quiver in her voice. Feeling lost and unsure Leonard watches her repack her belongings and head to the door. Knowing this was his last chance, Leonard wasn't sure what to do. She started to open the door, when he called her name.

"Penny?"

She paused at the door, finally looking at him, "What?" she replied miserably.

"This." He said simply as he strode forward purposefully, taking her face in his hands he kissed her again, deeply, passionately as he gently presses her against the door. Her hands came up to his shoulders and he expected her to push him away but instead her arms wound around his neck as she kisses him back. After a few minutes he pulls back briefly to look into her eyes, and gently bump their noses before kissing her again, softly this time, before leading her to the bed...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews. I've tried but titles and introductions are so much harder than the story. Please leave as many constructive criticisms as you want as I know I have lots of room for improvement and I'm still new to this and it really helps the motivation. I apologise for the stupid mistakes I've noticed since I posted it, such as 'through' not 'throw'; I have contacted several beta readers but not heard back from anyone and although I read it back so many times I think I got word blind as it's late for me and I'm writing after real work, uni work, caring for my dad and putting the kids to bed. Hey – who needs sleep?**

Afterwards she curled under his arm and held on so very tightly. He'd tried to talk to her but she'd put a finger to his lips and told him later; for once, he listened. She'd lay listening to his breathing, enjoying the feel of him next to her, the smell of him, remembering the taste of him. She waited another hour after he fell asleep, before gently ease herself from the bed. Silently she started to dress but her eyes constantly drew back to Leonard, smiling in his sleep, looking so peaceful; so happy. Again the tears came to her eyes as she silently started to hunt for her shoes. She wasn't sure what disturbed him, maybe he just reached out for her in his sleep, like she had for him so many times in the last four years , somehow knowing she wasn't there.

"Penny?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep"

"Wait, are you leaving?" a sleepy Leonard asked as he sat up.

"Yes, I have to, I told you, I have a long drive."

"Oh, okay," Leonard said unsure of what else to say, "but what about us, what about last night? Didn't it mean something?" He stopped aware he sounded desperate, pleading, and feeling uncomfortable that he didn't care if he did.

"Last night was a mistake Leonard, a beautiful mistake, but..." she stopped as her voice started to give way to tears.

"Are you crying? Leonard turned the lamp on as he glanced at the clock telling him it was nearly 4am and started to get up, remembering he was naked, and feeling vulnerable, he grabbed a pillow as he walked towards her.

"No." She sobbed, raising her hand for him to stop. "Just let me go Leonard. I'm sorry, but I can't, I just can't." and with that she ran for the door.

Leonard froze, unable to stop the train wreck his life was once again becoming. He'd tried to find the words but seeing her crying, probably because of him broke his heart and rendered him helpless. By the time he got his thoughts together, he tried looking out of the door down the hallway but she was gone. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialled her number, begging her to pick up as it started to ring. It took a few seconds for him to register the importance of the ringtone he could hear coming from under the bed. He swore as he realised she must have lost it when she dropped her bag last night. Unsure what to do, he sat down heavily on the bed and just stared at her phone, as he listened to it ring.

Penny ran: blinded by both emotions and tears as she headed straight for the elevator and hit the (B) repeatedly until the doors closed silently behind her. Fishing in her bag for her keys, she ran into the underground car park barely able to see where she was going through her tear filled eyes. She was terrified Leonard would follow her, she giggled despite herself at the thought of being scared of gentle Leonard, but she knew she desperately needed to put distance between them. She found her car, hands shaking she sat behind the wheel and finally let the tears fall free. She sat there sobbing, for nearly an hour until she felt steady enough to drive back to her hotel. She let herself into her room and dropped onto the bed miserably and closed her eyes against the pain in her heart. After a few minutes she forced herself to get up and in a daze she turned the shower on; she knew she wouldn't sleep and so forced herself to focus on what she was doing. She stood in the shower, and let the hot water and steam clear her mind of everything.

She sat on the bed, rubbing her hair dry with a towel, staring at wall but seeing nothing but the memories in her mind. She tried to shake herself out of her reverie, and looked at the clock: nearly 6 am. She knew in her heart there was no way she could face the drive back to London this morning and that meant phoning work. Maybe she should do it now and avoid her boss; she knew it was cowardly to leaving a message on her boss's answer phone but in 3 and a half years she'd taken no sick time and figured her perfect work record meant she could take a day when she really needed it; and today, she really needed it: that was when she realised she'd lost her phone.

She knew immediately where she'd left it, but she also knew she couldn't go back feeling as vulnerable as she did. Instead, knowing they'd be awake for work anyway, she called Sarah. She explained she'd lost her phone and was playing hooky for the day, Penny begged her to call into work for her. Sarah wasn't an idiot and Penny could hear the worry in her voice but when Penny assured her she just wanted to see the town and spend some time with her old friends she finally let it go. At Sarah's insistence she promised to phone if she wasn't going to be back by 6, and she smiled at the concern her friend showed for her. She may not have an easy love life but she had the best friends in the world.

Leonard felt helpless. He sat frozen, just staring at the phone in his hand remembering the last time she had ran out on him, feeling the loss and betrayal all over again. He didn't know what he should do, he didn't even know what hotel she was staying in, she hadn't drunk more than one glass of champagne but surely she wasn't driving back to London tonight? Maybe the girls would know. He could call them, or he could go knock on their rooms but it was still only half four and well Bernadette could be scary...

He got back into bed and lay down to sleep but his mind just went through all the bad things that had gone on between him and Penny: the arguments, the times she'd made him feel inadequate and badgered him about talking too much or flirted with someone else right in front of him, knowing how much it hurt him. He knew he'd tried to make things work, tried to be who and what she wanted, maybe he'd tried too much but in the end she just didn't love him the way he loved her.

He turned over again, maybe she was right. Maybe he should just let her go, move on and forget the past. After all, he deserved better he thought to himself, getting annoyed. He was a nice guy and she was an idiot if she couldn't see that...and there was that word again: idiot. He sighed and the anger dissipated as quickly as it came. Despite what she thought he never thought she was stupid. Oh, she had a lousy education but she was smart and sassy and could do anything she wanted to if she just put the effort in; except maybe sing. He really wasn't sure about her singing. He smiled at the memory of Sheldon and him listening to her caterwauling, and the subsequent invitation to hear the performance. He'd sat through the recording because he loved her, and loved seeing the passion she had for performing, her excitement and how animated she became. He wished she could see herself as he saw her, beautiful, vibrant and so alive.

Once again, he was struck by the thought this really was their last chance. Four years and he was still waiting for her to come back, even though he knew from the odd conversation with the girls that she was doing really well here, he still thought one day she would realise they were just meant to be and turn up on his doorstep. He'd known when he sent the invitation that it was a gamble, he wasn't even sure she would attend even after she sent the R.S.V.P. He'd not wanted to admit it to himself but if she still wasn't ready to commit he had to move on. He loved her; he'd loved her from the first time she'd smiled at him, but he couldn't take the idea she was always half out the door, always keeping her walls up, like maybe she could do better and maybe she could; maybe she could find someone taller, more handsome, more athletic, more... Damn, he thought as he got up and started to dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard spent the next hour waking people up, he tried Sheldon and Amy first figuring they were the safest to wake, and he knew Sheldon spoke to Penny regularly since mentoring Ben. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that, after all, he had more experience than anyone except, Sheldon's mom, of dealing with Sheldon; maybe he should be mentoring Ben's mom, he thought, wondering wryly, if mentoring or counselling was more appropriate. Wisely though he'd kept those thoughts to himself as he knew it wasn't really anything to do with him and although it hurt to be cut out of her life so cleanly, he figured it was just for a few days, or weeks; until those weeks stretched into months and then years. It wasn't that he hadn't dated since; it was just that he hadn't tried. When finally the guys had badgered him into getting back on to the scene, he'd take someone to dinner and listen politely, smile, ask about their day, their work, but really he wasn't listening. Being there just made him think of Penny all the more, afterwards he would go home alone and spend another sleepless night remembering the good times he had shared with Penny.

Sheldon was, well, Sheldon, and didn't seem to mind the disturbance although he was bemused to hear Amy's voice coming from the twin bed next to Sheldon's, asking what was wrong, however he didn't want to think about their relationship right now. Sheldon didn't know which hotel Penny was staying in although he did offer to call Ben's parents as they were presumably staying in the same place, but Leonard was reluctant to worry them so early, when really it was just his broken heart and a lost phone he was concerned about. Surely Penny would realise and either come back for it or discard it, like she had him; but what if she didn't realise, headed back to London and then needed it.

He nervously knocked on Howard and Bernadette's door, hoping selfishly that between the jetlag, cramps and sickness she'd described at length on the flight over, that maybe she'd still be awake. Howard opened the door and made it clear what he thought of being disturbed at this time of the morning, but Bernadette soon silenced him although for a second Leonard wasn't sure if it was her or Howard's mom he heard, but she assured Leonard it was fine, she beckoned him in warmly and asked him how it went.

"Er, not good. I mean, it started out good; great in fact, but then..." he shook her head. "I don't know," he said sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed.

Bernadette sat up and rubbed his back for a moment, "what are you going to do?" she asked him gently.

"I don't know." He shook his head raising pink cell phone to show her, "she left her phone, so I guess try and get that back to her." He stopped afraid to say out loud that he didn't know what else he could do. "I was wondering if you knew what hotel she was in, I can drop it off or, maybe if she didn't want to see me leave it in the lobby..."

Bernadette looked at her watch on the bedside table, "it's pretty early still. How long ago did she leave?"

"Couple of hours. I tried going back to sleep but, I just couldn't."

Bernadette smiled gently, "I have the details for her hotel, do you want _me_ to call her or do you want to?"

"Oh, er. Maybe you should, and if she wants to talk to me, I'll go over or, not, whatever she wants, I guess."

Bernadette dialled and spoke briefly with someone at the other end before hanging up and turning back to Leonard. "I'm sorry, but she's already checked out" Bernadette told him sadly. "I could call her house, let her housemate Sarah know that you have her phone?"

Leonard said nothing for a moment, for all he said he wanted to get the phone back to her, he'd just hoped that by seeing her again, talking to her, maybe just maybe, but now... It seemed she'd gone – again, and that, was that. Leonard nodded silently to Bernadette, "Yeah," he said in a quiet voice "if you could just let her know. I can always post it to her or something" he said shrugging. "Listen, I'll let you guys get some sleep, and well... I'm sorry if I woke you" he told them as he rushed out the door.

Leonard got back to his room and sat on the floor beside the bed, with his head in his hands rocking himself gently. He'd come to England in triumph, he'd not only been awarded a prestigious award but also offered a chance to work on another project for a year with Professor Hawking - one of the reasons he was here was to finalise the details before confirming his sabbatical from work; now everything seemed to be in tatters. He felt that everything was finally coming together and that maybe just maybe it this time, his love life would too.

He was forced out of his reverie by knocking on his door, and Howard frantically calling his name, "Leonard, wake up, Leonard!"

He stood up slowly, dragging his feet as he went and opened the door, not looking at Howard as he walked back into the room. "Leonard, Leonard, Bernadette phoned Sarah in London. Penny phoned her, she's still in Oxford."

"What?"

"She's still here, she didn't go straight back to London. She's clearly hanging around here for a reason and I'm telling you it's not for the parking – I mean who drives on the left for crying out loud?"

Leonard blinked nervously at him "really, you think she might still be here? But where? Do you think she'll come back for her phone? Should I wait here? I..I should...I should..."

"Geez Leonard, take a breath." He grinned at his friend. "Man you've still got it bad haven't you?" Howard said looking cockily at his friend. "Okay I'll tell you what I'm not supposed to know." He told Leonard in a secretive tone as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Apparently she told her housemate she wanted to see some of the sights; you know the university buildings and old churches and stuff."

"So you're saying I just have to narrow it down to the whole of the town and possibly the surrounding areas?" Leonard replied with a sinking feeling.

"Hey, it's something right? I mean, you said it yourself she didn't drive straight back to London when she could have and seriously man, I'm telling you the parking sucks."

Leonard paused, before looking at Howard, "I know where she is" he exclaimed, "I know where she is!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a long chapter and a bit too much of a monologue for my liking but that's how it came out of my head. I confess I messed up, because I didn't plan the story I just had the bare bones in my head, and so I didn't research which University Prof. Hawking was tenured with and I picked Oxford at random...turns out it was Cambridge – it had to be one of them; hence the actual job being at Cambridge and although Hawking does have strong links to both, I should have done the research; I apologise. However hopefully it doesn't make too much difference to the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those kind readers who take the time to review stories – it's so important and so appreciated, even the bad stuff is welcome, as long as it's constructive – Thank you x**

He saw her from across the park, she was sitting cross-legged with her back to him reading a book; he knew immediately what she was reading. He couldn't see her face but she looked totally engrossed in what she was doing. He stood for a moment unsure what to do, what to say or even how to approach her, delaying the inevitable, he stopped and bought two coffees at a street vendor before heading over to where she was sat. Not wanting to startle her, he cleared his throat noisily. She tensed as she heard him, but didn't look up; after a minute he placed the coffee and phone down next to her and sat down on the floor behind her, so they were sitting back to back, not looking at each other. He sat holding his coffee in both hands just watching what was going on in the park, trying to think of something to say.

"How did you find me?" she asked eventually, picking up the coffee.

Leonard shrugged, "well, it's a kind of long story but once I knew from Sarah that you were sightseeing, I knew exactly where you'd be."

Penny smiled, surprised and touched that he would remember. She'd told him quietly one night, that when she was a little girl, back before her dad tried to turn her into one of the guys, he would read Lewis Carroll's' Alice in Wonderland to her. Making up voices for the characters and waving his arms around as he danced around the room acting out each part, making her laugh and squeal with delight. She'd told him self-consciously as they lay in bed holding each other that they had been the happiest moments of her childhood; the last time she felt like she really could be herself - not trying to please anyone; just be a kid, full of daydreams and wild imaginings. It was what inspired her to be an actress, to be a part of the magic of storytelling, in her own way.

This was the park where the story had first been told to a young girl named Alice by Lewis Carroll himself and she'd told him that one day, when she reached her dreams, she wanted to visit the places that helped inspire it.

They sat like that for a few minutes, both trying to think of something to say. Eventually Leonard broke the silence. "Listen Penny, about last night, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, if I hurt you, I'm sorry that I upset you, I just thought..." He trailed off, unsure where he was going and how much he could admit out loud.

Penny hadn't moved since he sat down. After a moment, she sighed and closed her book. "Oh, Leonard, you didn't hurt me, or upset me, really, it's just..." she paused trying to get her thoughts together, "seeing everyone, it was so great. I mean it was amazing. I missed everyone so much. And you, us, together. It was perfect, it was just _so_ perfect. It's just that it brought everything back from four years ago. I thought I was past that; I thought I'd moved on; I thought I was over us... Turns out, not so much."

Leonard frowned as he worked that through in his mind, a smile starting to twitch at his lips when he realised the importance of that. "So you still have feelings for me?" He asked, knowing she would hear the grin in his voice.

"Of course! Leonard of course I do, but that was never the problem. Just because I didn't say I love you as much or as quickly never meant I didn't love you, it's just... Let's just say, that was never the problem."

"Then I don't understand, what was or is, the problem because I don't understand, and ask anyone – except Sheldon, I'm pretty smart."

Penny grinned despite herself, but said nothing for a minute as she tried to find the words. "The problem was me; it was always: me." She rubbed her face with her hands for a moment. "All I ever wanted to be was an actress. As a little girl I wanted to dance like Ginger Rogers, I wanted to ride the range and shoot up bad guys, I wanted to throw coins in the fountains of Rome, swim in blue lagoons and maybe even to boldly go."

"I never meant to stop you, Penny" Leonard began, "I..."

"You didn't, no one did." she interrupted, "Come on, you guys knew it from day one, that the chances of me being an actress were unobtainium to one" she tried to joke. "but I couldn't see it, I didn't _want_ to see it. Instead I was stuck as a lousy waitress in a lousy job, watching everything I ever wanted slip me by, my dreams, my future; everything. When I say that's all I ever wanted, I mean that's all I ever wanted; I had no back up plan. I didn't know who I was without that. I couldn't stay a waitress for the next 40 years but I didn't want to just be someone's wife and mom who stayed home all day - I didn't even know if I wanted kids. I was surrounded by brilliant people who...who, went to space and were working at changing our understanding of the universe and had letters after their name and were just so brilliant at everything. I just felt like I wasn't good enough, hell, I couldn't be a housewife, I couldn't even cook you a decent meal. I felt stupid."

Leonard was silent for a minute, letting that sink in. "Wow. I never realised; but I want you to know, I don't think you're stupid Penny and I'm sorry I let you think that I did. Why didn't you say something, I..."

"I tried to talk to you Leonard; I tried so hard but you just told me you loved me, and that it would work itself out and I'd get a call back soon. Or you tried to enrol me in college, I felt like you were taking over, pushing me forward when I was trying to explain my path wasn't even there anymore just a huge precipice you were pushing me over, I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt lost.

"Penny, I didn't know, I..."

"I know, I know" she cut him off again, "I'm not blaming you. Maybe if I could have explained better, but I tried Leonard, I tried so hard to put it into words." She stopped for a moment, knowing what she needed to say now would be the hardest for him to hear. "Every time I tried, you would ask me to marry you or get upset and sulk, or you would propose, again, as thought that would fix everything. All you were doing was making me lose myself even more. I was scared; I was more than scared, I was terrified. I felt like I was drowning and instead of teaching me to swim you were making the water choppier, by splashing around like a panic ridden child."

They were both silent for a few minutes, Penny lost in thoughts she'd never really voiced before, but she realised by saying them out loud that she finally understood _why_ things hadn't worked between her and Leonard. She hadn't been able to fix it because she hadn't really understood what was going on, and that had scared her more than anything.

Finding his courage Leonard finally asked "and now?" knowing he might as well get it over with.

"What?" Penny replied not sure what he meant.

"You said everything in the past tense, 'then you felt scared', 'then you felt stupid'. What about now."

"Now? Now I know who I am Leonard. I have a good job. I work for a publishing house and I read and edit stories like this one", she showed him the tattered book from her childhood that used to sit on her nightstand. "and one day I'll write my own. I'm almost at the end of my English Literature degree, I have a life and friends that I love and I get to do all the things I wanted to do without being the star I thought I needed to be. I've been to Rome and seen the Trevi fountains, I've been to Copenhagen and seen Hans Christian Anderson's home. I'm happy Leonard, for the first time since I was a little girl, I know who I am and I'm happy."

"and us?"

Penny shrugged and shook her head. "What about us. We couldn't make it work when our rooms were 50 feet away, let alone 5000 miles. There is no us; our lives are just separate now. I still have so many things on my list that I want to do before I settle down, you have your work, and Sheldon and..."

"Actually," he began, "my work is here; at least for another 12 months, well not here but Cambridge. It's only about an hour and a half from London or so I'm guessing..." he qualified when he thought it might seem to keen again."

"Leonard please tell me you are not moving over here because of me, because I..."

"No," he told her. "This is a good opportunity for me, professionally; in fact, it's a _great_ opportunity. I was head hunted, the research is fascinating, the resources extensive and being offered a lucrative contract albeit for only a year made it too tempting to ignore. Sheldon is living with Amy, in their own unique, but slightly odd way, Stuart is subletting my old room for a year and this was just too good a chance to miss. Whatever happens with us, good or...not so good. I'm taking the job in Cambridge; for me."

They both fell silent again as Penny considered he was going to be this side of the Atlantic and actually they might be able to do this. Penny turned towards him, leaning against him, their hands touching, "You know," He told her, "I always thought you'd come back. Even four years later, I would get an unexpected knock at the door and think, she's home." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I did." She said so softly Leonard nearly missed it.

"What, when?" Leonard asked, his voice rising an octave.

"About a month after I got here, I realised that I loved you and whatever else happened I wanted to find my new path with you. So I got on a plane and flew all the way back only to find you tucked up in bed, making out with Leslie Winkle..."

Leonard froze, a million thoughts all going through his mind at once, he turned to face her, taking his hands in hers. "Oh God, Penny I swear nothing happened...I mean it nearly did, it could have, but it didn't..." He babbled, his voice pleading. "I was angry, I was lonely, I got drunk... but we didn't have sex, I couldn't, I mean I could, I mean I physically could, but I couldn't because it wasn't you. It was you I wanted. I..."

Penny smiled at him, "I'm glad, but it doesn't matter now Leonard."

Leonard frowned again, turning his head as he looked at her, clearly not sure if it was a trick.

"It did at the time, thinking you'd moved on so quick...but not now. It doesn't matter because if you _had_ been alone and we'd made up; but we'd have been back to square one inside of a month. I left you remember, I figured you'd moved on and it made me try and do the same. Without your 'dalliance' I would never have had a career, or gone to night school let alone Uni. I wouldn't have done half the things on my bucket list. I'd still be at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you do it again and see what happens to your sorry ass."

They sat there for a minute just smiling at each other, holding hands. "I love you" she told him, surprised at how easy it was, how natural it felt.

He grinned especially wide because not only had she said it first but he could see it in her face, "You're amazing." He told her leaning in so their foreheads were together. "and I love you so much. Which is why, I promise I'm never going to ask you to marry me again." Penny leaned back, unsure what he was saying, so he continued, "when you're ready, when you're sure you are ready to get married, I want you to propose to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's all on you. But I'm telling you, when the time comes I want it all, I want romance and I want you down on one knee, I want...

He got no further as Penny's lips met his. They stayed that way for a little while until a thought occurred to Leonard. "This list, am I right in thinking it's a list of things you want to do before you settle down?" Penny nodded. "Okay well I want you to consider this, I want you to chose a couple of things or add a couple of things that we can do together. They can be big things like visiting Venice or just sitting in a park reading your favourite book, but I want to be part of the memories you're making. Eventually I want us to make our own list as a couple, not yet; not untill you're ready.

"Oh Leonard" she breathed as she held him close fighting back tears once again when her phone started to ring. It was Bernadette worried that she'd not heard from either of them. Penny smiled at Leonard and started to reassure Bernadette that they were both fine and everything was going to be okay. Leonard grinned back, he'd finally realised what the tune she used as her ring tone on her phone was...it was the theme tune to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**(ONE more chapter left…)**


	8. Chapter 8

The holiday was the last thing on her old list. There were three lists now; one each with just a few things on: Penny just decided she wanted to learn sign language, Leonard's featured things Penny would roll her eyes at, such as science awards, but she enjoyed seeing Leonard work towards his goals; the other list, the one that they shared, they would keep adding to that list for the rest of their lives, but this holiday was the last thing on her original list of things she felt she needed to do before she could settle down. Neither of them spoke of the significance of that, but they both knew. The last 3 years had been wonderful, not always easy; they'd had to learn to compromise and most importantly communicate but it had been amazing – like a fairytale. Penny's new independence and confidence was matched by Leonards self assurance; he finally stopped wondering if he was tall enough because he knew it didn't matter; she loved him as he was.

Leonard came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and saw the formal clothes Penny had laid out for him. He smiled at her nervousness; he knew she was going to surprise him and propose but he was trying hard not to spoil it for her so was playing along with the special 'end of list' dinner date that she had planned. Once he was dressed she stood in front of him and fussed with his tie as he paused to look at her and tell her she was beautiful. She smiled and licked her lips nervously "Listen, I have a couple of surprises for you tonight okay? But I want you to know, if it's not what you want, it's okay. All right? I mean it." She told him seriously. "I love you and as long as you love me, nothing else matters right?"

He tried to hide his grin and play dumb, "Oh, okay, sure."

"I mean it Leonard this is important. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this, to just go along..." she stopped unable to say more without giving away her surprise.

"Penny, it will be fine, it's just lunch right?" he reassured her, "unless you're going to make me eat cheese for every course, I think we'll be fine." She didn't move and looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't. They were vacationing in Hawaii and were eating dinner at the beachfront hotel near where South Pacific had been filmed; she'd loved that movie as a kid; her dad still had an old cassette of her somewhere singing along while 'washing that man right out of her hair' at age 6. They had been there three days and the islands were breathtaking, they'd walked along the beach barefoot, hand in hand and just enjoyed the time they had together.

Their lives had changed so much over the last few years, they'd eventually bought a home in Cambridge when Leonard had been offered a permanent tenure there, Penny knew she could work from anywhere and they were only a couple of hours away from London, though Cambridge had nearly as many publishing houses as London should the commute ever get too much. They spoke tentatively of one day starting a family, but knew that it was something for their future. The house they lived in was large enough for guests so they had frequent visits from the gang and Sarah and Michael who had been welcomed and incorporated into their little family as well as visits from Penny's parents, her dad especially enjoyed the trip and relishing the opportunity to embarrass Penny with tales of her past as well as congratulate himself on his astute belief from day one, that they were good together. Annual visits from Leonard's mom were less comfortable, although she had managed to concede she now considered Leonard moderately successful since his latest publication and Leonard had accepted that gracefully; he no longer needed her approval. With their combined incomes they could afford to go home often and see their 'nieces' as they thought of Bernadette and Howard's children, and Raj and Revati or Revvi, (meaning star) and their family in India. Raj had finally given in to the idea of an arranged, though not forced marriage after the threat of settle down or we'll cut you off; but it had worked out well for them. He complained now and then of losing his freedom, but secretly he adored his wife whose shy, quiet nature had blossomed and Penny saw a woman who was very much in love with her husband. Sheldon and Amy still lived together and had even gone as far as a hand tying ceremony in Bali last year; after all, Sheldon had said; one fake deity was as good as another. Over the last few years though, Sheldon had become disillusioned with academia and research. He'd told Leonard he was considering giving it all up and running a small farm back in Texas now that his mom was getting older. Leonard wasn't sure how that would work with his mysophobia but Sheldon assured him he would have Amy for that part, what he was interested in was the manufacturing of gourmet foods in a kind of cottage industry. He had yet to convince Amy however...

Leonard came back to the present; as Penny told him it was time to leave. She took his arm as they walked to dinner and Leonard could feel Penny trembling; surely she knew he was going to say yes? After all, he'd have married her the first week they met if she'd have had him. They got to the restaurant and just like he'd told her years ago there was soft music, champagne and romance. They talked easily and he saw her begin to relax as they made their plans for the next few days, Leonard wanted to see the Kilauea volcano and Astronomy Centre, Penny wanted to see the living museum and the flower festival as well as enjoy the sun that so rarely visited her in England.

As they neared the end of their meal Leonard could feel her nervousness building, he took her hand and tried to reassure her by telling her, he loved her. She smiled but it didn't quite take the apprehension from her eyes. Throughout the meal he'd caught her exchange glances with the concierge James, and assumed it was something to do with the finale she had planned, he was touched that she had clearly gone to so much trouble and although he felt a little guilty that she was so uncomfortable, he knew it was important to her to have this as she'd planned. As they sipped coffee, Leonard saw James nod once to Penny who smiled stiffly and nodded back before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

With that, a violinist came over and starting playing for them, as well as a waitress carrying a tray with the flowers Leonard had requested all those years ago when he told her he wanted to be swept off his feet. Penny lifted the flowers up and Leonard glimpsed a ring box hiding underneath. She tried to smile at him, as she stood and smoothed her skirt, before kneeling before him. Leonard didn't even try to feign surprise, he just grinned at her as she presented the flowers to him, and took his hands in hers, the whole restaurant hushed and the only sound was the music and Penny's voice.

"Dr Leonard Hoffstadter, I...I have so much I want to say. In fact I have a whole speech prepared but...really all it comes down to is this: I love you Leonard, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I want the world to know what you, and my dad, have known all along: that we belong together. Will you marry me?"

For a nano-second he was tempted to pretend he was considering just to make her sweat but seeing her so uncomfortable and feeling her trembling through her hands, he couldn't do it. He pulled her to her gently to her feet and into his arms "Yes, yes, of course, yes." They held each other and said they loved one another but after a minute Penny pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I have another surprise, well question really."

"Okay..." he responded carefully. Leonard wasn't sure what to expect this time, surely she wasn't going to talk about starting a family while everyone was still looking and clapping.

"When I asked you to marry me, I actually meant; will you marry me now - right now. Well in twenty minutes, we have to get to there. Everything is..."

"What? How? What?" Leonard began still grinning "Really? Oh my God! that's...I'm...I'm speechless. I'm actually speechless!"

Penny squeezed his arm gently, "we don't have to. If you want to wait, we'll wait, I just..."

"No!" he cut her off, "I don't want to wait, I've waited years already, and I'm not giving you a chance to change your mind – let's do this!" He paused for a moment, "Are _you_ sure though Penny, don't you want our friends here or your Dad to give you away or anything like that?"

"Yeah, well, that's my next surprise, look." She told him as she pointed towards an area of the restaurant behind him surrounded by decorative room dividers he'd noticed earlier; he assumed they used that area for private parties but now he noticed he recognised several of the faces peering over the top: Penny's dad; Sheldon and the rest of the gang, Ben was there too, and Bernadette and Revvi, who couldn't reach the top of the screens could be seen peeking between the gaps where the screens met.

"What? Oh my God; again!, Penny... I...I..." he stopped unable to find the words as he realised how much work this had been and why she'd been so scared. Penny was grinning, laughing and crying all at once as their friends came out to congratulate them but conscious of time, she spoke up loudly.

"Okay guys, guys. If Leonard and I are going to do this we have to go; now. Leonard, can I borrow these flowers for a little while? I have my something old and something new." Then leaned in and told him in his ear, "later, I'll show you something blue." She giggled then whispered, "you only have maybe ten minutes to decide on your vows so I want you to know that it's okay, just tell me you love me; that's all I need to hear okay." He just smiled back at her, still lost for words.

Sheldon and Howard stepped up. "Come on Leonard, apparently it's our job to get you to the church, or in this case, waterfall, on time" Howard quipped as he ushered him away. "Let the girls fuss and do...whatever it is they do." Penny watched a still grinning, slightly stunned Leonard walk away still shaking his head in disbelief.

When Leonard got to there, he stood nervously at the head of the assembled crowd and started to recognise more of his friends and family. He saw the Wolowitz girls standing in their bridesmaids dresses each with a small basket, waiting to spread flowers down the aisle in front of his bride, Raj bouncing their latest edition to the family as their toddler sucked his thumb on Ravvi's lap; he saw his nephews helping guests to their seats, explaining that there was no bride and groom side; they were all one family and he saw Sheldon trying hard to perform as his best man, because he knew it was important to his friend; and then he saw Penny. Later, he would watch the video and see the beauty of the Pukalani Falls, he would see the tears and the pride in the faces of his guests, but for now; he just saw Penny. She walked slowly up the aisle on her Father's arm to the music of a string quartet, holding the flowers she'd given him only half an hour before, nervously biting one side of her lip.

The ceremony was a blur for both Leonard and Penny as the official welcomed their guests and thanked them for coming so far to celebrate the love of Penny and Leonard. When it came to vows they turned to face each other and held hands, Penny told Leonard how much having him in her life had meant, how she would not be the person she was without him, how being with him had made her a better, stronger and more giving person; how he was her rock, her inspiration and how being with him gave her courage; and how much she loved him.

When it came to his turn, Leonard cleared his throat nervously "As you know, I've not really had time to write mine so I'm..." He stopped, trying to put what he was feeling into words. "Penny told me a little while ago that it didn't matter that I hadn't written my vows. All I had to say was that I loved her and that would be enough." He paused again searching for the right way to say what he wanted to say, tears in his eyes. "But it's not enough, we can all say, we love someone, we can all say a lot of things, but Penny I want you to know, that you...You have made me so happy these last few years together and I want you to know, I swear to you, I promise you now, in front of all our friends, that I will not only tell you I love you every single day, I will spend the rest of my life showing you; every single day." He stopped as his voice started to break.

As the official announced them husband and wife, the crowd cheered, confetti and fireworks exploded and tears were wiped, as Penny and Leonard started their married life together.

**Thank you for staying with me this far and again special thanks to anyone who takes the time to leave a review – even just once, it does mean a lot. I only read complete stories so I never expected so many reviews before completion and certainly not repeat reviewers! This chapter was supposed to be made up of two very short pieces I had in mind that I thought would sit well together, however at over 2000 words for the first one it's practically a whole story in its own right. So now I have to decide what to do with the other idea. In my head it's only drabble length, but then so was this one till I started typing it...**

**You don't mind if I write one more chapter do you?**


End file.
